Wonder in Underland
by KarisaNorian
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Story about my OC, origins and connections to the majority of my version Wonderland's classic characters. The story revolves around my OC and her exploits against the norm villian: The Red Queen and Co.
1. Chapter 1

There is a place in this land, a cemetery of sorts, where the crumbling statues and walls of the old kingdom lay scattered about. It is a place where great things end, a place where good men die. A place constantly blanketed by dark clouds and overrun with the foulest of beasts. What a commodity it was when one day these dismal clouds finally parted. Why did they part? Why on this random day of no consequence? More importantly, what is it which lies in this valley?

In the center of the tall grey grass, a pale figure was lying unconscious. This odd little creature could easily have been mistaken for a child, but once you got close enough her appearance was anything but human. Every inch of her was a pure, clean white. From the hair on her head, to her bare feet, even the plain dress she wore, each was bleach white. She could have been an angel, or even some form of ghost. Yet her eyes said something different. When they opened, they were a deep blood red, the bright red of life.

She rose to her feet and brushed the dull dirt from her dress. Her ivory hair fell strait down her back, her bangs just long enough to shade her garnet eyes. Her walk was feeble, as if she had never used her legs. She stumbled, and only remained standing because of a shattered rook statue she clung to. The dress that draped her was plain white cloth, made with little effort. Yet her eyes were so intricate and detailed, even her rags seemed elegant. They seemed to see through to anything, and were completely filled with wonder.

After a short time, her walk became solid, and then her garnet eyes flashed crimson as she scanned the horizon. No one, man or monster, could be seen. She was alone, and began to wander the sad valley she awoke in. She crossed a small stream, and when she saw it, she was shocked by her own appearance. The thoughts she then had questioned everything she knew about herself, which honestly wasn't much. She had near to no memory, she didn't know why her skin was white, or why her eyes were red. Her appearance in The Valley of Ruin was as much a mystery to her as it was to anyone else. All she knew were two odd little facts, the first was that she had no name, not that she had forgotten it but that she never had one to begin with, and the second was the name of this place, the strange land she found herself in. This place was Underland.

Underland. The one place she knew everything about. It was a strange place, but all of it's regions and ridges were basic knowledge to her. She didn't need a map, she just needed her mind, and then she could go anywhere she wanted. So many places she could go, the sea, the woods, and even the gardens. Then it clicked. She didn't know why she wanted to, but she knew she wanted to go to the gardens. They weren't far, just over the mountain. This map in her mind was a strange thing, yet she knew better than to doubt it. And so, she followed her senses and began her long journey into the wonder of Underland.


	2. Chapter 2

Her journey to The Gardens was a rather pleasant one. She walked across The Valley of Ruin, through Crooked Cane pass, and into Red Thorns' Gate. So many strangely named places, yet all of them were basic knowledge. Having such knowledge at her fingertips made travel a breeze, but she did find an obstacle in a certain ability she lacked. Of course, she didn't know she lacked it until it was needed. That time came when she approached an old cast iron fence, and realized why it was called Red Thorns' Gate.

Entangled in the bars were the vines of an old painted rose. Her paint job was sloppy, and so splashes of red covered the thorns of her vines. This old bulb was called Red Thorn. She was practically ancient, her petals chipping, and her leaves wilting off. However, this didn't stop her from maintaining her position as gatekeeper of The Maze Gardens, being able to untangle her green strings at will and allow whomever she deemed worthy to pass. When she was aware that the little white speck in the distance was coming her way, she already started contemplating if it would even be worth her trouble.

Finally the pale girl met her face to face and she couldn't help but to start off with a quip about her appearance.

"My, my, my, look here… what an odd little creature you are." She mumbled.

A creature? Is that all Red Thorn could call her? She didn't know what to think of the comment and wanted to set the floral hag straight, but when she opened her mouth to speak… nothing. She tried to utter a sound and all that occurred was a sharp pain in the back of her throat. She clasped her neck and coughed, but other than that she couldn't speak. She simply lacked the capability. If she couldn't speak then how would she talk to Red Thorn and get in? The thought depressed her. She wanted to enter The Gardens so badly; better yet she wanted to scream. Yet, it seemed neither would happen any time soon, there was no sense in silently begging this harpy to let her through. She then turned with a loud sigh and began in the other direction, but Red Thorn wasn't having any of that.

"What?! You aren't going to grovel at my roots? Don't you want in?" Thorn exclaimed.

She simply kept on walking, she couldn't explain anything. All she could do was stifle her urge to enter and head for a new location. Maybe she would go to the sea, or the ashen city to the west.

"Don't ignore me little creature! If you want to enter you turn and face me right now!" Thorn called.

The mute stopped and rotated towards the gate with a look of minor annoyance in her eye. However, she composed herself and calmly walked back to face Red Thorn, a serious glare across her face.

"Don't give me that sour look child! Do you know who I am?" Thorn asked.

Her mute counterpart merely rolled her eyes.

"Rude brat. Respect your elders and answer me when I talk to you." Thorn said, but was only greeted with the little mute's annoyed attempts to explain her situation.

"What's wrong girl? Cat got your tongue?" Thorn asked.

The young mute excitedly shook her head, but her expression quickly melted to that of despair. She nearly reached the point of tears when Red Thorn finally showed how compassionate she could be.

"As I live and breathe. A true mute." Thorn's voice had a soft sarcasm to it, along with a sort of understanding. "Well… I suppose someone in your position wouldn't make a racket, or disturb the blossoms since you're so puny..." Thorn closed her eyes and as she did her large, mangled vines began to twist and wind back to the heart of the right gate. While she did so, the young mute's eyes lit up like The White Palace at night.

As the vines finally wound down into place and the left hand gate creaked open to reveal the seemingly endless maze of hedges known as The Gardens.

"Well." Red Thorn met the mute's gaze. "Go on little Creature. You've earned it." The mute scrambled inside, only to turn back and bow in gratitude to Red Thorn as she closed the gate again. So started the first of the mute's many days in The Maze Gardens, and so passed her first day of claiming her title of "Creature."


End file.
